


In The End, It Was All About His Ego

by ufp13



Series: In the End, It Was All About... [4]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-30
Updated: 2009-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-29 05:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufp13/pseuds/ufp13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A man can dream...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The End, It Was All About His Ego

Attractive women never escaped his eye, and him either, for that matter. This was a rule, but like every rule, even this one had an exception – personified by Laura Roslin.

She had caught his eye as soon as he had set a foot into the same room. Her hairstyle had been in need of some rearranging; however, once he would have run his fingers through the locks and brought chaos into the order while she was on her oh-so-lovely knees in front of him, sucking his cock hard, she would have looked dazzling. Well, even more dazzling than she already had. Between the girlfriend in his mind and the legs of the newly sworn in president, he had a hard time concentrating on anything but sex. To be honest, he didn’t really mind thinking of sex with beautiful women; it was the constant interruptions that disturbed him. One interruption of his dreams, he welcomed, though.

How Laura Roslin had managed to clear the room, he didn’t know. Fact was, it was empty except for the two of them. Sighing, he prepared for yet another serious discussion, for her seeking out his genius again; it was so difficult and demanding to outwit everybody else. He was surprised, however, and pleasantly so, when she bent d down to kiss him instead, at the same time unbuttoning her jacket. Her blouse was ripped open an instant later, pulled out of her skirt. His hands sought out her breasts, pushing under her bra: an obscuring piece of clothing he despised. It always got in the way of his desire. Who had invented it, anyway? And why? Women didn’t need it them, they served him better without one, and Laura was no exception. Her whole outfit disturbed his plan of action, which was unacceptable – they had to go. Soon. Very soon. Now.

Reluctantly, he let go of the soft flesh of her breasts to shove her jacket and blouse off her shoulders before snapping the bra open and freeing her of it, as well. Bare-chested, she looked a lot better than with those distasteful materials covering her porcelain skin.

He cupped her breasts again, squeezed them, rejoicing in the nipples he felt hardening against his palm while she opened his shirt, caressed the skin she bared. Her touch was tender yet clearly driven by passion. Yes, it couldn’t be denied; she wanted him just like every other woman with good taste.

No woman in her right mind could resist his looks and charm. Pleasing them all was a hardship, but one he had taken upon himself. Every now and then, though, he granted himself a piece of candy in between, and Laura was such a candy.

He unzipped her skirt and let it slide down to the floor, sending her panties after it – just another article of clothing women didn’t need. Once she was naked, he pulled her onto his lap.

In the meantime, she hadn’t been idle. His belt and zipper were opened, his whole chest uncovered, her hands fondling his erection through his boxers. Groaning out in pleasure, he leaned back in the seat. She was good at what she was doing, her touch enjoyably sure. He hated nothing more than insecure fumbling. After all, he wasn’t a learning platform, a teacher.

When Laura, kneeling astride him, started to tug at his pants, he lifted his hips to make the task of getting them out of the way easier. She shoved both, trousers and boxers, down so they pooled around his ankles, then sat down on him again and started to rub her wetness against his hard length.

With a praising twinkle in his eyes, he watched her breasts sway. Nothing like a good candy on top. Leaning back and enjoying was the way to go, in his opinion. He had never understood all the other men who loved to work for their satisfaction, who even bothered to see to their partner’s pleasure before they took their own. If a woman wanted satisfaction, she should – and would – take it, and, where he was concerned, she was welcome to do so as long as he got his joy out of it.

Laura seemed to be a woman who thought alike. When he grabbed her by the hips, motioning for her to stop and raise her pelvis a bit, she did as she complied without a word of question or complaint. She simply reached for his cock and sank down on it, moaning in pleasure as she did so. A smack to her well-formed ass spurred her into action. After a few slow, testing strokes, she began to move on him in a nearly fast rhythm, kissing him hard as she went. Her fingernails dragged over his chest, teased his nipples, while she rode him like a pro. Such a slut. He groaned deeply, the nearness of his orgasm noticeable in every fibre of his being.

He had his reasons for picking apparently conservative women as a candy; they always were the best lays, willing to prove that there was more to them than their appearance suggested. And the wildcat on his lap was a very fine example.

Taking hold of one of her wobbling boobs, he pinched the nipple just to drive her crazier, to make her go completely wild on him, for a hard ride was what he sought. His calculation had been right, as always; she picked up speed even more and carried him over the edge some moments later. With a loudly groaned sigh of relief, he emptied himself into her, peripherally noticing that she orgasmed, as well.

“Doctor Baltar.”

What an odd thing to say. No woman had ever used his title while coming on him.

“Doctor Baltar.”

His eyes flew open, and his lusting gaze was met by slight distaste on her face. Immediately, he schooled his features into a nonchalant expression while he took his time taking in the appearance of the woman in front of him.

“Doctor Baltar, your expertise is needed on this matter.” She handed him a piece of paper.

No, she wasn’t worth him. She wasn’t attractive enough, he tried to convince himself, and one day he might actually believe it; until then, he would pat his ego daily, if not even hourly.

= End Chapter 4 =


End file.
